


I Don't Do Too Well On My Own

by leighttlemix



Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sad, Tumblr Prompt, fluffy but sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighttlemix/pseuds/leighttlemix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is on his deathbed and Pete doesn't want him to go.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>FROM OTPPROMPTS.TUMBLR.COM</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Do Too Well On My Own

The hospital room was quiet, except for the constant beeping coming from Patrick's heart monitor, and his laboured breathing. Pete, eyes glassy, was sitting beside his bed, clutching his hand as if Patrick was about to float away. In a way, he was. Patrick had been suffering with an incurable disease for months now, and the doctor had warned Pete that today might be his last. He wasn't sure if Patrick knew, but by the way he was squeezing Pete's hand, he probably had some clue of what was happening. Patrick was many things, but he wasn't stupid. 

"Pete?" Patrick whispered, his face wet with sweat and most likely tears, "I'm scared. I wish I wasn't, but I'm really, really scared." Pete bit his lip to stop his eyes from watering. He had to be strong. If he wasn't, then Patrick wouldn't be. He didn't want Patrick to leave this world crying. He had always thought that they would pass together, as old men. Not like this. Never like this.

"God, Trick..." Pete reached for Patrick and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace, careful not to hurt him. Patrick hugged him back, and Pete felt his husband's body start to shake. Sobs escaped his mouth as he clung to his other half. "I'm scared too. I wish you weren't like this. I wish you weren't in so much pain. It should be me, not you."

"Shut the fuck up, Pete," Patrick choked out, gasping, "don't you ever say that again. When I leave, I want you to move on. Be happy. Take care of the boys for me. I-" Pete cut him off sharply, "Oh shit, Trick, don't say things like that. It can't end like this. We can't end like this. I can't live without you."

Patrick hesitates, and then pulls back. He takes Pete's face in his hands, his thumbs running over his tear-stained cheeks. They kiss, Pete letting out little sobs as he realises that this might be their last one. Patrick rests his forehead on Pete's as they pull apart, and looks straight into his eyes. "You can do this. I know you can. You're Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz, for God's sake," he lets out a weak chuckle. "Please stay strong for me, sweetheart. I love you, and I want you to find someone else to grow old with. Maybe it'll be another lover, or maybe it'll be the kids. And tell Andy and Joe that I'll miss the stupid conversations we had in the tour bus."

Pete pulls Patrick in for another hug, kissing the side of his neck as he did so. "Oh, Patrick, I'm going to miss you so much. I can't believe that out of all the people in the world, you chose me to be your husband. The guy with troubled thoughts, and the self esteem to match. I'm hardly a catch." Patrick smiled as Pete continued. "I've always wondered what happened when we died. Is there really a heaven? Are we just destined to an eternity of nothingness, a black hole of oblivion? But whatever happens, I hope you go somewhere crazy, dude. I hope you get to go and do amazing things, and experience all the happiness you gave to me during our time together. I know I wasn't the best partner, and I know I wasn't the best father. I would take it all back if I could. But I promise you, I will change. I will change for the kids, the band, the fans, but mostly, you. I'll be a better person. You helped make me a better person, Patrick. I'm so glad you existed. I'm so glad we met and got the chance to experience life together. I'll miss you, Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph-Wentz. I love you."

There was a moment of silence. Pete's mouth went dry. "... Patrick?" he whispered as his entire body started trembling. He pulled away from Patrick to see his eyes closed, and his chest still. Pete felt faint. "Trick, please, no, not like this," he started to panic, tears forming in his eyes. He must have died when Pete was talking. "Come b-back to me, Patrick, ple-ease." Pete began to blubber as he hurriedly checked his husband's pulse. He soon realised his efforts were in vain. He slumped down in his seat, crying out for Patrick. But Patrick didn't hear.


End file.
